


A Rainy Afternoon

by Appledoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Begging, F/F, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appledoom/pseuds/Appledoom
Summary: A rainy day is a perfect day to stay in with a loved one.





	A Rainy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stardusted_nymph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardusted_nymph/gifts).



> Written for my lovely girlfriend. I don't remember why I owed her bee smut but apparently, I did. Here it is finally.

The rain pattered steadily down on the window to her right. Blake was enjoying her rainy day like she normally did, reading a book. Of course, the book she was reading just happened to be the latest Ninjas of Love book and it was chock full of more smu… romance than the last two installments combined. As a result, Blake found herself pretty fired up and was resisting the urge to give herself some relief with every new page. 

Her ear suddenly twitched as she heard the front door open and then close quickly. Yang must be home. And if she came in that quickly Yang must be as worked up as Blake was. Without saying anything Blake continued reading and waited for Yang to come over on her own. 

She didn’t have to wait long as after a few moments Blake heard footsteps behind her and felt her girlfriend place a long kiss to the base of her ear. Now Blake felt like she was on fire. Her core burned with want for her lover, but she remained stoic and turned the page. She wasn't able to keep up her facade for much longer however as Yang suddenly pulled the book from her grasp and threw it across the room.

“That was rude.” Blake huffed as she turned around and pouted at Yang. 

Instead of replying Yang leaned down and drew Blake into a deep kiss. Yang’s lips were as soft as always and Blake felt herself melting into her touch. Her lips parted slightly and Yang took the opportunity to slip her tongue into Blake’s mouth. Blake chuffed and pulled away.

“If you really think you can be dominant in this relationship then you are very mistaken.” Blake stood up, grabbed Yang by the collar and dragged her around to the front of the couch. She shoved Yang down with just enough force to show that she’s serious and climbed up on her lap. Keeping her hands grasped on Yang’s collar, Blake drew her lover into a deep kiss and immediately thrust her tongue into her mouth. 

At first, Yang attempted to fight back but quickly ceded to the more dominant lover of the two. She did not sit idly, however. Yang slowly rubbed her hands up Blake’s thighs and took a firm grab of her ass. Blake ground down into Yang’s grasp and moved her hands from her collar and down over Yang’s breasts and gave them a good squeeze before moving lower and unbuttoning her pants. 

“Eager are we?” Yang smirked as she pulled away from the chain of kisses to gloat at her girlfriend's lack of patience. 

“Shut up,” Blake muttered as she started kissing Yang’s jaw and began leaving a hickey right behind her ear. She pulled Yang’s pants down just enough so she could reach her fingers towards her slit. She was already wet. 

“I think you’re the one whos eager here,” Blake said with a smirk. “You're already very wet.” She started to slowly circle her fingers around Yang’s lips, just barely going deeper with every pass. 

Yang started to whine and tried to push Blake deeper into her core. Blake, however, pulled her hand away, making Yang whine even louder.

“If you don’t behave you won’t get anything,” Blake stated commandingly as she got off of Yang’s lap and reached under the couch for the ribbon she knows got thrown under there and never received during a previous tryst. With quick, practiced hands Blake deftly wrapped the ribbon around Yang’s wrists and pulled them up over the back of the couch. She quickly tied the ribbon to the middle couch leg so that Yang's arms were stuck behind her head. 

Blake moved Yang’s top out of the way and exposed her breasts. She lightly caressed her breast and smirked as she saw Yang’s mouth quiver with want. She relented and took a firm hold of Yang’s breast and began to roll the nipple between her fingers. Yang let out a needy moan and attempted to scoot closer to Blake, looking for friction where she really needed it. 

“I’m sorry babe I don’t understand scooting, use your words,” Blake said with a smug look. 

“Blake,” Yang panted, “Please.”

“Please what?” Blake whispered as she leaned in close to Yang’s ear.

“Please touch me, please I need your touch.” Yang was growing more desperate by the second and Blake continued to massage her nipple. 

“I am touching you, Yang.” Blake’s grin grew only larger as Yang grew needier in front of her. 

“TOUCH MY CLIT! BLAKE! PLEASE!” Yang suddenly yelled out in pure want and need. Yang writhed upwards trying to find any sort of friction to relieve her. 

Blake’s ears automatically pinned to her head with the sudden loud yell but she found great pleasure in making Yang want her that badly. She immediately gave in and started rubbing Yang’s clit in quick tight circles. Yang cried out in relief and before long she came hard. She let out a long sharp moan as she quickly came to climax. Blake removed her hand and slowly licked it clean, watching Yang’s reaction with pure delight. She then stood up and removed her pants and underwear. She climbed up onto Yang’s lap and untied her hands.

“You better repay me in kind. That was quite the orgasm you had there.” Blake ground down on Yang’s lap leaving a very noticeable streak on her leg, showing just how wet the afternoon’s events had made her. 

“Get off me for a sec, I need to get in a better position.” 

Yang lied down fully on the couch then pulled Blake onto her face. Blake let out a moan as soon as her swollen lips made contact with Yang’s face. Yang softly sucked on her clit coaxing out more moans from her partner. She then reached her prosthetic arm up and inserted two fingers into Blake. Blake’s moan sharpened with the insertion then rose when Yang made the fingers vibrate then began curling the tips against her g-spot. 

Yang relished in the taste of her lover and began sucking harder on her clit. She ran her tongue over the sensitive nub and felt pure joy with every new moan that came out of Blake’s lips. It wasn’t too long before Blake also came undone and with a shriek, she came all over Yang’s face. She panted and almost collapsed off of the couch but managed to scoot down and lie down on top of Yang. 

They lied there and just cuddled and kissed for hours. Eventually, long after the sun had gone down, they fell asleep in each others arms. Satisfied and in love.


End file.
